Musically In Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Captain Man's daughter has a secret of her own. She is a really good singer. When Mr. Finn is their new music teacher, he uses her for her singing.
1. Singing Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

 **This is my first ever crossover with School Of Rock. When I was 5 years old, I had a really great singing voice. Anyways, follow Cheyenne's adventures in Henry Danger, season 4.**

 **Also, I don't own Henry Danger but, I own my OC, Cheyenne.**

 **3:27 PM**

17 year old Cheyenne Rae Manchester was setting the Man Cave up for her performance.

As she was setting up, the elevator crashed and Henry came walking in.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Henry said as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

Cheyenne then turned around.

"Hi, Henry." Cheyenne said as she gave Henry a hug and a kiss.

"Why does the Man Cave look like a Concert Cave?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to be singing in front of my Dad and Schwoz. You're here to watch, right?" Cheyenne said as she started humming the song that she was going to be singing.

"Yes. Of course." Henry said as he hugged Cheyenne.

 **3:30 PM**

Ray and Schwoz came out of the sprocket and just when they saw Cheyenne, they ran up to her and hugged her.

Just after Ray hugged his daughter, it was time for the singing concert to begin.

Cheyenne turned around to face Henry, Schwoz, and her Dad, Ray.

She then started singing _**'Cause It's You And Me**_.

As she was singing, Ray had a few tears in his eyes.

Henry looked at him.

"Dude, are you crying?" Henry asked as Ray was crying.

Ray looked at Henry.

"Yes. Her voice... It's so...beautiful." Ray said as he now kept his eyes on his daughter.

"Watch that song power. It's releasing itself." Schwoz said as purple sound waves were coming out of Cheyenne's mouth.

 **3:34 PM**

Just as soon as Cheyenne finished the song, everyone started clapping and cheering. The song left Cheyenne in tears.

Ray got up and went over to her.

He hugged her.

Henry came over to her.

"Cheyenne, you can sing really good. I'm impressed." Henry said as Ray was calming her down.

Cheyenne got out of Ray's hug for a while and went over to Henry.

She then hugged him.

"Thank you, Henry." She said as she hugged Henry.

"You're welcome, Cheyenne." Henry said.

Then, there was a loud buzz buzz coming from Cheyenne's phone.

She got it out of her blue jeans pants pocket. The text showed up on the screen of her Pear phone.

It was from Rachelle.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said.

Ray then came over to her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ray responded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to be meeting our new Chorus teacher tonight at 6:30. Can we go? Please?" Cheyenne said as she read the text out loud to him.

"I don't see why not." Ray said.

Cheyenne then gave a hug and a kiss to her Dad and Ray returned the same thing.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." Cheyenne said as she hugged her Daddy.

"You're welcome, Cheyenne, and I love you too." Ray said as he was hugging her.

 **(Aw. The song that Cheyenne sung was so cute. It made Ray cry. So, now, they're going to be meeting the new Chorus teacher. Who do you think the new Chorus teacher is? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	2. Meet Mr Finn

**4:30 PM**

When Cheyenne and Ray got to the high school, CeCe and Cate was there to greet them.

CeCe and Cate walked them to the Chorus room.

When they arrived in the Chorus room, there were two seats left.

Ray placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Listen, sweetie. Why don't you hang out with your friends? I have got to sit down. If you need me or Captain Man, just come ask me, okay?" Ray said as he was panting like a dog all of a sudden.

"Okay, Daddy." Cheyenne said.

She then gave Ray a kiss and a hug.

Ray returned the same thing to her.

 **4:32 PM**

As Cheyenne and her friends were talking and carrying on, the door opened and in came a man who looked like a professional teacher.

He had auburn hair and his eyes were a blueish brown color. With the outfit that he was wearing, he also had on beige pants and brown shoes.

He looked at the girls.

"Hello, my girls. So glad that you are going to be joining me this..." The auburn haired man began to say as he began to fall in love with Cheyenne.

He then went over to her.

"Hi, Cheyenne. I couldn't help but notice about your music videos on Skype." The auburn haired man said.

Cheyenne looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Well, anyways. Everyone, take your seats. We'll start introduction in a minute." The auburn haired man said.

All of the girls took their seats.

"Great. Why don't we start with stating names? Girls, let's start with you but, I want you to sing your names out to me." The auburn haired man said.

"I'm Cheyenne." Cheyenne said, singing in her best voice.

The teacher was really impressed.

"I'm Hazel." Hazel said.

"I'm Charlene." Charlene said.

"I'm Cindy." Cindy said.

"I'm CeCe." CeCe said.

"I'm Cate." Cate said.

"I'm Rachelle." Rachelle said.

"I'm... Astronova." Astronova said.

Just as soon as the girls recited their names, the teacher looked at the girls.

"Very well done, girls. Now, it's time for me to tell you girls what my name is. My name is Dewey Finn but, you can call me Mr. Finn. Anyways, we are going to have so much fun. To the parents who have came here with your Chorus kids, I am so happy to meet you all. Now, you are dismissed." Mr. Finn said.

Then, just before the students were about to leave, Mr. Finn gathered them into a huddle.

"Tomorrow, I need you girls to keep a secret for me. I'll tell you girls the secret tomorrow." Mr. Finn said.

Then, just before Cheyenne and Ray were heading out the door, Mr. Finn silently waved at the both of them, with a smile on his face.

 **(Wow. Short intro for Mr. Finn, wasn't it? He seemed like a really nice guy, didn't he? He told the students that he had a secret that he wanted to tell them. What do you think the secret is? Post your thought into your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	3. The Secret

The next day, in second block...

The same girls who met Mr. Finn last night reported back.

Just as soon as they got in, Mr. Finn was there to greet them.

"Good morning, girls." Mr. Finn said.

"Good morning, Mr. Finn." The girls said, in an energetic tone.

He then began taking attendance.

After he took attendance, he got up from his desk and went over to the girls who were sitting down in desks.

"I am so glad to see you all today. Especially Cheyenne." Mr. Finn said, in a exciting tone.

Everyone looked at Cheyenne.

"So, what's the secret, Mr. Finn?" Cheyenne asked.

When Cheyenne asked that question, Mr. Finn looked directly at her and held her hand in his.

"An excellent question, Cheyenne, and, the excellent answer is that... We're going to be a secret band." Mr. Finn said, in a excited tone.

Everyone looked at each other.

"So, we're going to be playing instruments?" Hazel asked.

"Kind of. But, the excellent instrument that you're going to be playing is your vocal chords." Mr. Finn said, looking directly at Cheyenne while saying this.

Cheyenne raised her hand nervously.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Mr. Finn said.

Cheyenne then lowered her hand.

"Can I ask a question that is not similar to this?" Cheyenne asked, in a nervous tone.

"Sure, Cheyenne." Mr. Finn said, excitedly.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

"Oh...Um...You're cute." Mr. Finn said, flat out loud.

Everyone looked at Mr. Finn.

"Anyways, for the next several weeks, starting today, we will learn how to come up with our own songs for a special somebody, whether it's a family member or a friend. When it's time to perform, that special someone will be coming here to see you and be with you during the whole class period." Mr. Finn said, explaining the plan.

At 11:20, the bell began to ring.

Everyone then got up, including Cheyenne.

"Remember, everyone. Keep our secret a secret. See you tomorrow." Mr. Finn said.

 **(Wow. So, Mr. Finn's wanting the whole class to become a band. When Cheyenne was asking questions, Mr. Finn was holding her hand. What is wrong with him? What will happen next? Will the students keep their band a secret? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


End file.
